queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Irma
"Mission, acknowledged. Her Majesty the Queen." Irma (イルマ) is a member of the Queen's death squad (founded by Queen Aldra), the Assassins of Fang. Few people even know that she exists. Irma adopts an emotionless attitude due to her early training alongside Echidna. Her mission is to eliminate certain contestants from the Queen's Blade Tournament. Appearance Her attire consists of a non-standard uniform version used by the Queen's personal death squad: The Assassins of Fang. Irma's outfit is more revealing, for example her torso armor is cut higher, exposing the bottom half of her breasts. Personality Irma is a cold, callous woman who rarely shows emotions, but when surprised or pressed over the edge she will lose her cool. She is resourceful and willing to use cruel tactics such as taking hostages, torture, and threats to complete her tasks. However, she shows an emotional weakness towards cats, as she secretly cares about them. Abilities ﻿Irma has been trained by Echidna to be an assassin. She favors an off-hand fighting style in battle, using both her dagger and her sword. She wields both weapons to a master's degree, and uses her speed, agility, and stealth to her advantage. As Echidna's pupil, she can also use her Black Rose technique: parrying an enemy's attack while attacking with her dagger. Irma will also uses throwing knives at times when she's in a ranged fight. Finally, Irma is known to be a master of disguise and is able to easily blend in as a typical commoner, servant, etc. Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Irma belongs to the "Fang Assassination Unit", a squad of assassins under direct supervision from the current queen. The cold-hearted Irma fulfills her missions steadily, her very existence known only by a few. Her concealment is further kept by the fact of her working as a simple cleaning lady in a poor slum. Her past is known by even less people, since she has nobody she wants to tell it to. The reason for Irma participating in Queen's Blade is a clear one: the Queen assigned her with the task of eliminating the contenders unhappy with her current regime. She won't usually show her feelings, but sometime through this mission, her eyes will begin to reveal her fighting spirit. Only her and no-one else knows why. Prologue (From her backcover) Is someone following me...? Having been walking with no footsteps through streets without a single light, I stopped and listened carefully. Though I intended to erase all traces of my walking, I hear the footsteps of someone approaching. It’s foolish to tail me, who knows all about this town, from the back alleys of the slums to the attics of the rich mansions. To surprise the fool, I hid myself behind the shadow of the next building. When I sensed the threat of my opponent approaching, I jumped out to cut the throat of the pitiful follower with my daggers. But, this fellow wasn’t that naïve an opponent. With Irma’s dual-wielding as her forte, can she defeat this unexpected enemy? They won’t know that unless they fight. Trivia *She is voice by Yui Kano (Japanese) and Emlyn Morinelli (English). *In her undercover disguise, she's known as the "Strongest cleaning lady in the Continent." *Irma loves cats, and cannot bear to see anything bad happen to one. Gallery Combat Books Official Artwork Screenshots Trading Cards Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals